Young Avengers: Turn Off the Dark
by Amratin
Summary: Členové Mladých Avengerů vyráží do Broadwaye na muzikál o jednom z jejich oblíbených superhrdinů. A pro nedostatek zájemců s sebou vezmou Lokiho.


Lístky už měli dávno koupené. Uschované na bezpečném místě, aby je jednak nemohli ztratit a jednak aby žádný z jeho dotěrných sourozenců neměl chuť vstupenky roztrhat, rozmačkat, polít, ožužlat nebo vyhodit. A konečně nastal ten den, kdy je mohl Billy s divoce tlukoucím srdcem vzít ze dna tajného šuplíku a pečlivě je rozdat. Jeden lístek už si rovnou dal do kapsy. Ten byl jeho. Následoval lístek pro Teddyho, který musí zákonitě sedět vedle něho, a pak lístek pro Kate.

„Škoda, že Noh-Varr nemůže jít," mrzel se Billy nad posledním lístkem, který mu zůstal v ruce. Noh-Varr si zamiloval pozemskou populární hudbu a nevynechal jedinou příležitost, kdy si mohl nasadit sluchátka a zapnout své oblíbené rytmy. Jistě by se mu muzikál líbil.

„No jo, taky to hrozně ořval," zveličovala Kate situaci. „Ale když Kree potřebují pomoct, je lepší jim neodporovat. Slíbila jsem mu, že to natočíme."

Billy s Teddym na ni v šoku vytřeštili oči. „Vždyť se to nesmí."

„To on ale neví," Kate mrkla na Billyho. Jeho reakce se vůbec nezměnila. V žádném případě se nenechá vyhodit z divadla kvůli nějaké invazi na Kree. Jeho vleklé čekání nesmělo přijít nazmar. To se nesmělo stát. Kate se vzdala: „Koupíme mu soundtrack. To mu bude stačit."

„Bez tak z toho bude mít větší zážitek, než kdyby měl sedět celou dobu na jednom místě," řekl Teddy. Billy se na něho hrozivě podíval. „Ty tam snad nechceš?!" To by od svého přítele nečekal, zvláště když mu dal lístky k narozeninám.

Teddy se na něho nervózně usmál. „Já tam chci jít. Jinak bych ti přece nedal ty lístky. Chci tam být s tebou. Jen pro Noaha by to nebylo," Teddy hledal podporu u Kate. „Vždycky když slyší hudbu, tak musí tančit. Jak bychom ho udrželi na místě?"

„Máme štěstí, že nejde," přitakala Kate. „Protože by nás nevyhodili za to, že natáčíme představení, ale za to, že se náš kamarád nedokáže ovládat. Trapný."

„No, Tommy taky nemůže," přidal Billy. Ještě den předtím se svého bratra chtěl znovu zeptat. Ale jakmile Billy otevřel ústa, Thomas zmizel rychlostí světla. „My víme. Ale snažil ses hodně," pochválil ho Teddy.

„Chavezová mi taky dala co proto, když jsem se jen zeptala. Příště se jí budete ptát vy. Já už za ní s tak blbým nápadem nepůjdu," ukázala na ně Kate.

„Takže jsme zase skončili tam, co vždycky," Billy shrnul. „Nechápu, proč ses ho vůbec ptal?" Kate si prohlédla provinilého Teddyho.

„No, měli jsme jeden volný lístek a on šel zrovna kolem. Kdo mohl tušit, že bude souhlasit?" Teddy bezradně rozhodil ruce. „Máme se s ním sejít před divadlem. Třeba tam nepřijde," a vzal si poslední lístek od Billyho.

Jenže před divadlem stál v zelenočerném obleku šitém na míru. Billy s Kate se hrozivě mračili, ale Teddy se nenechal rozhodit. Jindy jim Loki tolik nevadil, tak proč dnes. „Ahoj," pozdravil ho ihned Teddy.

„Jak se tak na vás dívám… Jdeme vůbec do divadla?" prohlížel si je zkoumavým pohledem.

„My jo. To ty vypadáš, že jdeš na ples v Opeře," zareagovala Kate jako první.

Loki si povzdechl nad úpadkem kultury. „V divadle už jsem nebyl, ani nepamatuju. Takže teď můžu klidně přijít na představení jako nějaký šupák? Tak to odmítám."

„Dneska jsi mohl klidně přijít ve svém superhrdinském kostýmu," podotkl Teddy.

„To není kostým. To je běžná asgardská móda, zeptej se Thora," bránil Loki svou obvyklou vizáž. „Počkat," Loki se zarazil. „Na co to dneska jdeme?" Teddy mu podal lístek. Loki se musel zastavit.

„Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark," Billy nemohl vzrušením déle mlčet. Na tenhle okamžik čekal snad celý život. Jeho dvě největší lásky se spojily dohromady. Konečně někdo zkombinoval jeho vášeň pro muzikály se superhrdinskou tématikou. Tenhle den byl lepší než Vánoce.

„Takže mi nejdeme na Wicked?" Loki zůstal daleko za nimi a nehnul se z místa.

„My jsme ti to neřekli?" Teddy se divil.

„Ne," Loki se velmi pomalu rozešel. „Tak já konečně dospěju do velikosti, že vidím dál než na křeslo přede mnou, dokonce si nemusím objednávat ani podsedák navíc, a také mám kamarády, kteří mají rádi umění, a my jdeme na nějaký muzikál s neskutečným příběhem?"

„Nech toho, Spider-Mana znáš líp, než my všichni dohromady," zavolala za ním Kate.

„To je pravda," Loki se rozběhl za svými kamarády. „Jednou se mi povedlo Pavoučího muže proměnit ve vepře. Velmi povedený žert. Třeba by to tam mohlo být." Všem kromě Lokiho bylo naprosto jasné, že Spider-Hama dnes neuvidí, ale nemohli si pomoct a neusmát se. „To by bylo fakt něco," přitakal Teddy.

„Zajímalo by mě, jestli alespoň něco z muzikálu se bude zakládat na skutečnosti. Museli přece ten muzikál se Spider-Manem konzultovat, ne?" Billy hořel netrpělivostí. Čekání už naštěstí nemohlo trvat dlouho. Usazovali se na svá sedadla a bylo jen otázkou času, kdy začne představení.

„Moc bych na to nespoléhala. Víš, ochrana pravé identity a tak," Kate jim jen připomněla, jak i oni sami se skrývají před pozorností medií, aby ochránili své rodiny a přátele.

„Pokud bys chtěl vidět příběh založený na skutečnosti, tak by musel obsahovat nepochopenou čarodějku, o které si všichni myslí, že je prohnaná a lstivá, ale doopravdy dělá všechno jen proto, aby všechny zachránila," podotkl Loki.

„Chceš na Wicked, my to chápeme," ozvala se Kate.

„Jsem rád, že to cítíme stejně. Vždyť Wicked je to nejlepší co může muzikálový svět lidem nabídnout. Působivý děj, postavy s velkým charisma, chytlavé melodie a hlubší smysl díla. Ještě abyste takové dílo nechtěli vidět," doplnil Loki.

„Příště třeba," navrhl Teddy. Vysloužil si tak výhružný pohled od Billyho a Kate, nejspíš by Kate s Billym měli trávit míň času. Za to Loki nasadil ten nejnevinnější úsměv, který kdy na něm viděl. Čiré štěstí. „Děkuji. Na to nezapomenu."

„To si myslím," utrousila Kate.

Náhle světla zhasla, rozezněla se předehra a opona se pomalu rozevřela. Billy chytil Teddyho za ruku a už se díval jen před sebe.

Před diváky se rozvíjel příběh jejich dobrého souseda Spider-Mana, od jeho začátků až po největší a jednu z nejosobnějších bitev jeho života. Mladí hrdinové mohli pozorovat daleko víc. Tvůrčí kreativitu. Propojení dávného řeckého mýtu s městskou legendou o pavoučím muži. Mohli vidět divadelní ztvárnění nejrůznějších pavoučích kousků a jejich bezpečnost. A v některých chvílích jim byli herci tak blízko, že se jich mohli téměř dotknout. A především pozorovali boj, do kterého nemuseli v žádném případě zasahovat, a to je mimořádně uklidňovalo.

„To bylo super. Peter měl úžasný hlas. A co ten Green Goblin? Ten vypadal fakt děsivě. Kostýmy byli opravdu úžasný. A ty triky? To jsem vážně nečekal," začal Billy po skončení muzikálu.

„Takhle jsem si to ani nedokázal představit," přitakal Teddy. Billy chytil svého přítele za ruku „Díky, Teddy."

„Na těch písničkách bylo hodně slyšet, že to napsal Bono. Bylo to bezva," souhlasila Kate a domů si nesla CD z muzikálu.

„A co ty, Loki?" Billy chtěl znát i názor posledního člena jejich skupiny.

„Mohli bychom příště na Wicked?" Celá skupina se hlasitě rozesmála. „To víš, že půjdeme," s lehkým srdcem přitakal Billy.


End file.
